Episode 2-20
On her way back to their lodgings, Asha ponders about Claude, when a whirlwind appears in the distance which destroys one of the city's pillars. Outside the hotel, a crowd has formed. Ran is offering to pay for the damages so the people would leave, but the person he's talking to asks to see the sponsor. Asha shows up and asks what's going on. Leez explains that a pillar collapsed because of the Neutral Bow, and Asha presents herself as the sponsor. She is then handed a repair bill for 6,045 gold coins. Yuta apologizes, but Asha says it's fine, as she's more concerned about Ran and Leez, who are both fighting over who gets to buy the Neutral Bow. Ran offers to cancel the bet and pay Asha 100,000 gold. Leez offers to pay 200,000 gold, which she claims she'll raise by working. Ran asks if whether she's ever even had a job, to which she replies that she's held part-time jobs. Ran, on the other hand, has never actually worked himself. Still, Ran says he can pay right now. Asha proposes a bet: Leez must use an offensive transcendental from the Golden Knight. Ran must shoot the Neutral Bow. The first to succeed wins the bet. If Ran wins, she'll sell him the bow for 100,000 gold. If Leez wins, she can have the bow, and Ran will pay Asha 100,000 gold. Ran thinks the terms aren't quite right, but quickly accepts when Asha threatens to dismiss the bet. He thinks he's sure to win since he already saw Yuta shooting the bow. Leez is surprised, however, that she won't lose out no matter the outcome, but realizes from Asha's murderous aura that she has to figure out how to use the bracelet. Ran and Leez return to their lodgings. Yuta notes that Ran won't be able to shoot the bow, as it requires a lot of vigor. Asha says she knows, and says they'll talk about it later. Asha recalls her encounter with Claude. He tells her that she lost, and that the rumors overstate her intelligence, since she keeps holding onto a losing hand. Asha asks what he means, and he claims he's only talking about the cards. He reveals that the Death attribute also has silent magic, allowing one to recognize those who don't have long to live. Asha asks him why he wanted to see her. He says that she is an orphan from planet Carte with unknown origins. After obtaining a magic license, she wanted to use the Human Search System but was denied. After one year of activity, she vanished for three years. She's only 20, but already has 29 cases of involuntary manslaughter by magical accident. The most suspicious part is her divine affinity, which is listed as 515, though not everyone is fooled. He's always wondered about it, too, but he thinks he knows the reason after seeing her up close. Finally, he tells her to discard her hand. She can't win with what she has. They're going to die. All of them. Of the three cards on the table, two are visible: Knight and Victim. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Claude thumbnail): Sorry. I passed my deadline... This will be updated about 10 a.m. tomorrow. (another late release) ** Leez being surprised that the Golden Knight is a god-class item... was my mistake. ㅠㅠ She already knew it was a god-class item, but didn't know it was Kubera's. Sorry for the confusion ㅠㅠ and this will be fixed tomorrow. ***It's now updated! Thanks, Manager-nim! ***Late... Late blog post will be written now. ASAP. ** (Ran and Leez): A male and a female in their pajamas, both with sexy bodies, but neither one even thinks about that, especially Leez, seeing how she acts around Yuta. lol ** (fortunetelling cards): This 3-card combination is the second-strongest combination possible... but what they show is not important. Claude simply won a card game against Asha... You only need to know that result. In card games, luck plays a larger role than intelligence, which is why superior intelligence alone is not enough to win. ** Claude's profile has been added under Laila's. Typos have been corrected. * The repair fees are over 250,000 USD (varies with the USD/won exchange rate). * Claude's comment about Death silent magic isn't just small talk. He actually sees a discrepancy with Asha's lifespan. * Riche also called Asha an orphan from Carte. This is the first time we learn that Asha's origins are unknown, however, which may suggest that she and her mother used to be in hiding. * In Season 1, Laila told Asha to get permission from the AA magician in Eloth in order to use the Human Search System. Through elimination, it was possible to deduce that she was referring to the #1 AA magician. This is confirmed later on. Thus, Saha On is the one who denied Asha the use of the Human Search System. ** One of the cards is Leez, though it is unclear which one she is. ** Asha later mentions that Claude's readings may be wrong when referring to Teo Rakan, though it's unclear whether she's implying that Teo is one of her cards. * This is the last episode of Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God. The title could refer to: ** the Staff of Agni ** Silent magic, which was not originally meant for humans but has been used by Jibril Ajes, Asha Rahiro, and Claude Yui ** Yuta's sword, which was passed from Garuda to Maruna, then to Yuta; we later learn that it might be a god-class item ** the Hide of Bondage ** the Neutral Bow ** the Golden Knight ** God Kubera's armor and spear ** the discussion about cards, which may also have something to do with it References